


10

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	10

10  
明星的光鲜外表和本来面目的差距到底有多大？文艺女星再爱吃回锅肉，对外公开的心头好也只能是香菇菜心；王凯在媒体采访里说自己“看剧本的时候偶尔会喝点红酒”“酒品很好喝完就睡觉”，其实刚刚就着羊肉串小龙虾灌了自己一肚子冰啤酒外加嘬手指头，这会儿捧着打包盒在副驾上扭来扭去地没个老实，且话还特别密，什么酒品，不存在的。  
“哥这家小龙虾可好吃了。”  
“武汉小龙虾更好吃，天下第一好吃。”  
“前边有警察！有警察啊哥！”  
王凯眼睛溜圆的时候格外显小，语气像是生怕警察来抓他似的，靳东就顺着话茬逗弄他：“嗯，有警察又怎么了？”  
“我喝酒了啊！完了完了分要扣没了！”王凯伸手去抓靳东的胳膊肘，带点讨好地摇晃两下，整个人都贴过去，眼睛微微眯着，“哥，要不你就说是你开的车吧！这样，嗯，要扣也是扣你的分……”  
啧，这没良心的小兔崽子，喝醉了还挺会算账。靳东简直要气笑了，趁着等红灯不轻不重在他后脑勺上一拍：“那你以为是谁开的车？”  
王凯下巴一扬，语气骄傲又快活，带着点藏不住的甜：“我哥呀！”他眼睛眨啊眨地看着靳东，笑得美滋滋的，“哥，咱们是回家吗？”  
行吧，也不是完全没良心，知道我肯定没吃什么，喝醉了还想着要给我打包呢。靳东食指在方向盘上搓了搓，窝在心里半晚上的火气飞快地散了，另外一种更原始也更本能的火蠢蠢欲动起来。他不动声色地摸了把王凯大腿，是相当色气的摸法，顺着膝盖往上直捋到大腿根儿，最后停在腹股沟的位置由摸变揉。王凯半张了嘴唇，梦呓似的叫他一声哥，尾音带着不自知的颤抖，靳东又揉两下才把手拿开，嗓子有点哑：“忍忍啊，马上到家了。”  
两人一前一后搭不同的电梯上楼，靳东要开下地库泊车，比王凯稍微晚了几分钟，结果一开门就听到哗哗水声，屋里弥漫着水汽和沐浴露的香味，浴室门大敞着，王凯的衣服凌乱地堆在门边，最上边是条宽边的白色内裤，款式挺保守，靳东看着还有点儿眼熟，弯腰捡起来发现好像是自己的，一时间竟不知道说什么了，直接拎着那条内裤进了浴室，靠在洗手台边对王凯晃了晃手指：“是穿错了还是故意的？”  
王凯在水幕里对靳东眨了眨左眼。热水助长了酒意，他的反应要比平常慢一点，包括下半身：“当然是……”沐浴露白色的泡沫沿着他的身体往下淌，耻毛湿淋淋的打着绺贴在小腹上，将将半勃的阴茎斜着指向靳东，“故意的呀。”  
操，真他妈要命。但就算王凯这会儿真要他的命，大概他也是肯给的。  
靳东嗓子发干，完全硬起来的阳物被内裤勒得有点疼。他拉开裤链，略微费了点事才把家伙放出来，王凯伸手下去握住自己，不怎么专心地撸了两下，眼睛却一直看着他这边，眼神里是毫不掩饰的渴望，甚至近乎崇拜，让靳东想起他们第一次做的时候，王凯半趴半跪着被干得嗓子都叫哑了，昏昏沉沉却非要扭头看自己的那个眼神。真要回忆的话又何止是那一天那一次，从靳东注意到王凯开始，他始终都是这么全心全意看着他，眼里从来没有别人，只有他。  
“真喝多了？是不是存心想着酒后乱性呢，嗯？”  
他捉住王凯的手，两人十指交叠着抚慰仍旧只是半勃的那根东西。王凯搂住他脖子吻过去，舌头上有啤酒花微苦的香气，勾着靳东去吮去含，可还是嘴硬得很：“我没有，明明是你看我喝酒了……唔……”  
靳东亲得他说不出话来，整个人软下去。浴室里的灯光是略微偏暖的白色，什么都看得清清楚楚，靳东的阴茎紫勾勾沉甸甸地抵在他大腿上，比头顶花洒里的水更热，直烧得王凯骨髓脑浆一块沸起来，除了近在咫尺的这个人什么也想不了。靳东捞起他一条腿架在自己臂弯里，后穴来不及含住的润滑沿着大腿内侧流下去，肠肉则死死咬住入侵的手指，但还不够——远远不够。好长时间没做，从一根手指慢慢加到三根的过程长得像是折磨。后来靳东终于慢慢顶进里面，进得非常慢，王凯能清楚地感觉到龟头是怎么一点点把穴口撑开，又是怎么一点点把自己彻底填满的。被完全打开身体的刺激太过强烈，他喘息着仰起头，热水劈头盖脸淋下来，让人睁不开眼，也喘不过气。  
“疼吗？”靳东捏着他的下巴把脸扳回来继续亲吻，问得极温柔。王凯茫然摇头，跟着呻吟出声：“太，太胀了……”  
“我是说这里，”靳东轻轻摸他胸口，指尖掠过的地方痒得不行。王凯是长回了一点肉，不过稍微用力仍然能摸到肋骨，只是不知道那下面是肺还是心，又到底疼不疼，“你正常呼吸，别喘那么急啊。”  
“说得简单……那你倒是别操那么狠啊……”王凯捯着气儿抗议，等靳东当真慢下来他又不乐意了，满脸红潮地要他再深一点。靳东哭笑不得，问他到底要轻一点还是深一点，王凯胡搅蛮缠道：“你就不会，嗯，又轻一点又深一点……”  
“这难度也太高了吧？”他忍不住狠狠撞进最深处，湿热的肠肉毫无缝隙地裹缠住阳具，王凯眼神儿都涣散了，鼻音软绵绵地哼出声来，靳东干得越发凶狠，像要把他操进墙里似的，屁股不断在瓷砖上撞出啪啪的动静，而且龟头每次都要磨过让他颤抖的那块地方。王凯没坚持多久已经不行了，肠道痉挛着紧紧吸住粗大的阴茎，靳东被夹得把持不住，又深顶了几下就全数射在里头。  
王凯腿都麻了，摇摇欲坠地搂着靳东才勉强站住，想想实在气不过，磨着牙在他肩膀上咬了一口，还没舍得咬重：“连洗个澡的功夫都等不了吗？”  
靳东喘着吻他鬓角耳朵：“等不了，你他妈一上车就撩我，要不是怕有狗仔跟着，信不信我在车里就办了你。”  
“说得像没在车里做过似的……”王凯小声嘟哝，靳东手指已经又勾进他臀缝里去，把后穴里的浓白精液搅出淫靡声响。


End file.
